


【all美颜】妈妈要我出嫁（ABO)

by SweetSybil



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSybil/pseuds/SweetSybil
Summary: 被不断逼婚的科斯塔终于走上了婚恋市场相亲的不归路，没想到第一位相亲对象是老熟人库尔图瓦……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.《妈妈要我出嫁》歌词梗，ABO世界  
> 2.OOC预警，可能抓不住美颜的C，但是在ABO世界里面他并没有盛世美颜  
> 3.开车预警

　　【妈妈要我出嫁   
把我许给第一家   
第一个他是个不忠实的人哪   
妈妈 我不嫁给他～】

　　迭戈•科斯塔百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，哼着一首不知名的小调。面对着哪怕在西餐厅也显得过分夸张的玫瑰花，半是无奈半是难过地想，明明才刚刚三十岁生日，可是妈妈却认真觉得他老了。

　　作为一个已经过了30岁的omega，周围人或多或少多觉得不管是职业还是在婚恋市场上自己每一天都在走下坡路，可是来自母亲的看法往往最让人在意。

　　想到这儿这位西班牙国脚叹了口气。哪怕自己是个优秀的算顶尖的足球运动员，每次比赛接受着成千上万人的欢呼与歌唱，一举一动万众瞩目还周薪买房，可这都没办法改变在妈妈心里他就是个没有alpha的小可怜形象。

　　“每个omega都应该寻找生命中的那位alpha，你都不去相处怎么能说遇不到呢？”所以科斯塔就这样子被这个理论推着走进了神奇的婚恋市场。

　　科斯塔扯了一下闷得有点紧的领带，习惯了舒适的运动服，这套西服还真的有点麻烦。出门前在妈妈的极度劝说下，科斯塔对着镜子敷衍地刮掉了脸上的胡子。

　　“fuck，出血了，今天果然适合乖乖在家体能训练。”

　　最后只好贴上创口贴扯着脸上的伤口地坐进了西餐厅，百无聊赖地数着面前那束大到吓人，到底有多少朵花。哪怕其实每一朵玫瑰都娇艳欲滴，科斯塔想，只是我不懂欣赏，如果可以换成牛排就好了。

　　“抱歉，我来晚了。”一个熟悉的声音从头顶传来，可是冷淡又毫不在乎的道歉却没有一点真情实感，不过是习惯性敷衍着表示：哦，我来晚了，我道歉了，完了。

　　听见这个声音，科斯塔趴在桌子上的手一抖，差点将面前完全遮住自己脸的玫瑰花推倒在地上，现在跑还来得及吗，第一个相亲对象是竟然库尔图瓦？

　　自己的第一个alpha，第一位付出真心，第一次接吻第一次上床，以为会厮守终生的alpha，变成现在人生的第一位相亲对象，什么第一次都被这个人渣赶上了，人生可是真他妈的巧。

　　“没事，是我来太早了。”大脑处在宕机状态，身体先于大脑说出来这句话。

　　完了，跑不掉了。科斯塔呆呆地想。

　　库尔图瓦听到这个熟悉的声音，脸上扯出一丝嘲讽又微妙的微笑，多年老情人久别重逢变成相亲对象，足球世界真的小。尤其是，扫到面前人脸上可笑的卡通创可贴，他的第一位omega这些年来还真的一点都没有变化。

　　成年人的世界总是要遵守着一点基本法。两个人礼貌地寒暄着，马德里最近的天气，或者可恶的极端球迷。只是第二个话题迅速被可以读懂空气的科斯塔转移了话题，毕竟那是自家俱乐部球迷做的事情。

　　虽然一直没有私下见面，但是曾经并肩战斗过的队友兜兜转转去了死敌对手，这个组合意味着讨论足球肯定不是个令人愉快的想法，尤其是库尔图瓦现在所处的尴尬境地。

　　“所以你还这么年轻就相亲了吗？”姗姗来迟的牛排终于端了上来，已经和饥饿的肚子战斗了一晚上的科斯塔眼里只剩下散发诱人光泽的食物，随口提到这句让他等一下后悔万分的话。

　　“我这些年过的太混乱了，现在想安定下来早点成家。”

　　科斯塔听到这种渣男标准想找老实omega结婚生子的话，差点想把手里的果汁泼在库尔图瓦身上。他是这样子想的，也真的做出来了。

　　黄色的橙汁饮料啪的精准击中库尔图瓦的脸，汁水混合着果粒流淌下来，库尔图瓦似乎也不生气，只是皱着眉，似乎早就预料到一样拿出手帕，冷静地擦掉顺着脸颊滴落的黏糊糊的液体。

　　他为什么这么熟练啊？

　　明明是自己泼了别人一杯饮料，科斯塔却莫名有点生气，越过桌面撑着桌子抢过手帕，手下却意外温柔地拭去多余的液体。

　　“这么喜欢用脸接东西吗？”上次主场对阵赫罗纳，哪怕那一场比赛还是耻辱地输掉对手，用脸接下必进球倒给他挽回了一部分风评。

　　过分贴近的距离让库尔图瓦闻到了他曾经爱人身上抑制剂喷雾下的苦柑橘涩苦的味道。心里一动，他抓住了科斯塔的手，“迭戈，我们换个地方好好谈谈吧。”

　　男人的嘴骗人的鬼，被库尔图瓦难得异常认真的语气弄得犹豫了一下，没想到去了他家想好好谈谈，结果不知不觉就谈到了床上。

　　  
　　　　

 

“操……你到底有完没完？”身上的男人听到这句话，却仿佛更加兴奋了，性器一边狠狠地贯穿身下的科斯塔，手指也一边不安分地滑过他腰腹间紧密锻炼良好的肌肉，带起来一阵电流让身下人的后穴绞得自己更紧了。

　　“别这么冷淡，明明很喜欢，为什么每次都不愿意诚实一点呢？”库尔图瓦扶着科斯塔瘫软的已经抬不起来的腰，将巨大的性器退出到穴口，仿佛安慰性地释放出一点信息素安抚被过分夸张性器折磨地大口喘息的omega。

　　身体交合处因为激烈的动作滴落流出的不明液体流落在白色的沙发上，折磨人的性器终于退出，科斯塔仿佛脱水渴死的鱼一样大口喘息着，赤裸在外的肌肤上满是舔舐咬弄过后留下的斑点红痕，染上些情欲的痕迹。

　　苦柑橘味道仿佛脱了水，混合着空气中火药味，苦涩的酸味被压制住，只剩下浅浅的草木香。

　　alpha久违的铁铳味袭来，弹火和枪药的喧嚣却成功安慰到快要坏掉的身体，仿佛炮火中偏安一隅的避难所，焦躁的愁绪都被抚平了。

　　只是下一秒，退到穴口的性器缓慢又坚定地捅入，身高1.99的男人下身该死的巨大，粗长的性器侵入身体，科斯塔难耐地喘息出声，fuck，他怎么可以这么大，每次做爱他都怀疑自己要被库尔图瓦钉死在床上。

　　“嗯啊……出去好不好，太晚了我明天还有一场相亲，别让我闹笑话……”

　　信息素是火药味的男人怎么可能是个好人，听到这句话，alpha生来就有的占有欲促使他冷笑出声，“这样子不是更好吗，你反正也不太想相亲。带着别的alpha的味道完全可以帮助到你。”

　　性器突然发了疯一样冲刺，被触及到的地方仿佛电流激过，爽到头皮发麻太过超过的刺激浪潮一样传来，科斯塔颤抖着承受着这一切，前面被刺激地射无可射，不被照顾的性器可怜地渗出淫液。

　　密密麻麻的吻落在脖颈上，温柔却又不予顽抗的霸道，敏感点被疯狂的刺激着，呻吟染上了哭腔，下身的性器却被刺激到更深地捅入身体

　　性器一次比一次深入，再深一点都仿佛要抵住生殖腔。紧闭的生殖腔腔口瑟缩着。

　　察觉到alpha发疯的举动，被情欲和快感折磨地只能断断续续呻吟的科斯塔尖叫出声：“不要！嗯啊……你快出去，别……你要是敢射进来成结我就废了你！”

　　男人轻轻地笑了出来，居高临下的脸带着孩子发问般的怒火和残忍，“如果真的操进生殖腔，那又怎么样？”

　　科斯塔抬起腿想甩开身上的混蛋，挣扎着想爬起来，却被库尔图瓦长手长脚轻松地抓住脚踝，按住不安分的omaga，拖回压在身下，恶意地释放出更多的信息素。

　　被操软的身体接触到alpha侵略性十足的火药味，omega的本能占据上风，意识迷迷糊糊地张开了双腿，生殖腔被随意地几次操弄之后轻易地打开……

　　科斯塔已经混乱成一盘浆糊的脑子近乎绝望的想，前锋被死敌球队门将标记，没准扔老鼠的极端球迷们下次也会带上他一起辱骂……

　　抬高科斯塔酸软的双腿，库尔图瓦近乎冷漠地舔掉眼角流出的泪水，空气中也带上咸咸的味道。科斯塔没有刮干净的胡渣还有点刺人，他真的一点都没有变。

　　好在库尔图瓦哪怕是个混蛋，也理智尚存，两个人最柔情蜜意的时候也没有真的标记过他，现在更不会了。最后冲刺了几下，留恋地感受着科斯塔身体的味道和紧致的后穴，终于退出来射在了科斯塔腿间，没有戴安全套，射在里面清理起来会很麻烦。

　　性事终于结束了，万分后悔答应和库尔图瓦好好谈谈的科斯塔瘫在门将象牙白的沙发上，喘息着想，真好，还好这个该死的沙发不是自己曾经幻想过的暖黄色。

　　

　　


	2. 妈妈要我出嫁之第二家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次相亲混乱地结束后，没想到第二天的相亲对象是……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.抱歉可能没有说清楚，虽然标题是all美颜并不代表每个人都会爱他，只是会和美颜有相处机会  
> 2.OOC预警，不要嫌弃我QAQ  
> 3.本章无肉，走剧情

　　　　【妈妈要我出嫁 

　　 把我许给第二家 

　　 第二个他已经有男朋友啦 

　　妈妈 我不嫁给他】

　　第一天和库尔图瓦的相亲就这样用一场并不怎么舒服的性爱宣告结束了。

　　蒂博果然是个渣男。夜深人静的时候，科斯塔躺在床上，努力理清今天发生的一切，最后理智地得出了这个结论。

　　还好作为一个成年人，早已独居太久的他不用和家里人住在一起。所以哪怕浑身上下都带着性爱过后淫靡的痕迹，信息素被弄得乱七八糟，仿佛战火中的柑橘树一样可笑，这些都不会被妈妈揪住挨骂。

　　只是躺在家里柔软的大床上，科斯塔翻来覆去地却睡不着，闭上眼睛却全部都是过去两个人的画面，和那些在记忆中闪闪发光的曾经的一切。清理过后的后穴还有点隐隐有点酸涩肿胀，酸软无力的身体差点因为结合被引诱提前进入发情期，如果真的发情那可就太糟了。

　　唯一庆幸的是这个alpha没有太过直A癌直接操完自己就去睡觉。体贴地清理干净后甚至将omega开车送回了家。明明也有188的科斯塔迷迷糊糊地像个小孩子一样被抱进了浴室，温暖的水流之下甚至最后还给了迭戈一个可笑的吻。

　　“抱歉，我不应该那样子对你的。”轻轻的吻落在额头，仿佛对待不想睡觉的孩子一样。科斯塔只好闭上眼睛拒绝给出任何回应，虽然库尔图瓦并不会在意这一切。

　　这个男人嘴上说着抱歉的话，科斯塔却从里面听不见多少真心。他一举一动仿佛都在表明：我做错了，已经道歉了，完了。就好像把饥肠辘辘的未知相亲对象丢在西餐厅两个多小时后的道歉一样，平静又带着点公事公办的无聊。

　　过去科斯塔天真的以为蒂博只是太过天才不需要浪费时间处理人际关系，不必花费心思经营全世界就可以把他想要的捧给他。后来才发现自己错了，库尔图瓦总是让人生气，只是因为他是库尔图瓦，以及库尔图瓦是个根本不在乎别人的渣男。

　　再往前面翻旧账，曾经两个人亲密到相拥而眠，却在别人提起时说只是普通朋友后的道歉一样。当时那个队友暧昧的眼神扫过自己身体，自己身上还带着这个男人的暧昧吻痕，却只听到了普通朋友两个字。

　　只是普通朋友关系会每天晚上被他按着操？回想起当初天真都自己，科斯塔冷笑出声。

　　两个人过去确实是普通朋友关系，会上床的那种普通AO关系。除了整天在无人的地方被性致勃勃的年轻alpha哄着做爱，还有并不能证明什么的天亮时相拥醒来，他们从未有过真正的标记，所以确实只是很普通的炮友罢了。从头到尾自己都只是蒂博的炮友，只是这些都已经不会让他难过了，除了觉得当时自己蠢的让人怜悯。

　　将脑内关于那个alpha的记忆清空，迭戈打开妈妈前几个小时发的短信界面绝望的想，刚刚拥有一份并不怎么美妙的性爱，天亮之后自己又要有一个傻乎乎的约会了。

　　因为失眠最后只睡了几个小时的科斯塔心情肉眼可见的不美妙。顶着根本没有办法掩盖的黑眼圈，脸上继续贴着可笑的卡通创可贴，等待着胸口别着一朵淡黄色的黄玫瑰那位相亲对象的到来。

　　科斯塔站在鸽子飞舞的广场边上，找了一个长椅坐了下来。妈妈到底怎么想的，这是最近爱上玫瑰了吗……

　　只是思考还没有过多久，就听见一个惊疑不定的声音：“迭戈，是你吗？”

　　抬头看见一个高大俊美眼睛蓝到吓人的后卫，科斯塔再一次沉默了。

　　不管怎么说，现在的相亲市场真的很厉害。看着人美心善长的帅的皮克大少爷也沦落到相亲的地步，科斯塔忍不住笑了起来。

　　这样子看来连皮克都找不到对象，自己回家可以和妈妈说不谈恋爱不结婚好像没什么大不了了。

　　“对，是我，你怎么也来相亲？”科斯塔眼角眉梢都染上了笑意，浓密的眉头在今天第一次舒展开来，国家队的老熟人皮克让他意外的安心，太好了今天的相亲又不会成功了，并且也不会留下糟糕印象被打小报告。

　　皮克一身剪裁贴身合适的西服，胸口别着黄色的玫瑰花逆光而立，天空最纯粹的蓝色仿佛全部集中在那双眼里，天神下凡一样俊美又漂亮的alpha怂了怂肩，笑嘻嘻地坐在了长椅上，肩膀习惯性地撞了科斯塔一下，露出来一个同病相怜的同情表情，“嘿，你也被逼着相亲啊。”

　　皮克自然的同情表情好像相亲只是一件非做不可但是很无聊的事情，倒让科斯塔长期以来对相亲的抵触轻了一点，放轻松，你看，相亲真的没什么大不了。

　　既然对象是皮克，那这个相亲就可以结束了。

　　“我困死了，见面了就走吧，回去记得和介绍人说我点好话，比如我态度积极端正什么都好。”

　　皮克含笑地答应，只是眼神无意间扫过科斯塔裸露在外的脖颈，上面青青紫紫的痕迹明眼人一看就知道发生了什么。皮克仿佛找到同类一样更开心起来。“嗳？你也是家里有个不能接受的恋人，所以被迫出来相亲吗？”

　　顺着皮克的眼神，科斯塔才尴尬的发现侧颈上一连串的的性爱过后的痕迹，库尔图瓦真的如他所言做到了用行动帮助自己劝退相亲对象……

　　他怎么可以幼稚成这样，如果相亲对象不是皮克，换了任何人都觉得自己这个omega一边和别人做爱一边还想找老实人接盘吧。科斯塔尴尬地立起衣领，遮住了上面的吻痕。

　　“所以，你有女朋友了？”尴尬到想原地隐身的科斯塔迅速抓住了皮克话里透露出来的信息，只要转移这个话题随便聊聊天气，然后各回各家就好。

　　“不不不，是男朋友。”皮克湛蓝的大眼睛里面露出甜蜜到腻死人的微笑，“具体是谁保密，我暂时还不能告诉你。”

　　“那为什么……”科斯塔迟疑地发问，看皮克一脸幸福的样子，怎么也不像是背着男朋友出来相亲的人。

　　“我来这里只是为了当面拒绝掉相亲对象的，感觉电话拒绝不太礼貌。以及介绍人是很亲近的长辈，也不太方便回绝。”想到这里，甜蜜的微笑转眼消散了一点。杰拉德•皮克大少爷交叉着无处安放的大长腿，换上了认真思考的表情，“既然对象是你，不用相亲了，要不然我们去吃个饭？我知道附近一家烧烤店特别好吃，leo每次都带我们来这里来。”

　　不想去思考为什么巴塞罗那人会对马德里这么熟悉，自己的肚子也刚好饿到发出声音，就跟着皮克一起走进了那家据说很好吃的烤肉餐厅。

　　坐进餐厅，科斯塔低头看了一眼手表，难怪相亲地点选在了这个广场，时间还早的诡异。自己睡迟了早餐都没有吃才刚刚赶到。原来相亲对象本意不是想和自己一起浪漫的喂鸽子，看着白色鸽子带起飞翔的风浪，只是想随便找个大街好当面礼貌拒绝自己啊。哪怕皮克一开始并不知道相亲对象是自己。

　　所以足球世界是真的小啊，科斯塔再次感慨，连相亲都可以遇见国家队的多年队友，虽然对方现在已经不再是了……

　　反正皮克从来没有把自己当做omega，科斯塔撇撇嘴，这种兄弟般自然的相处模式，不会因为是omega就被特殊对待也让科斯塔轻松又自在。

　　好奇地观察周围的环境，朴素到有点丑的原始森林公园式装修让科斯塔安心下来，深藏不露的地方菜总是会好吃一点。露出一个这才是真正纯洁的AO关系的满足表情，迭戈对接下来的午餐产生了巨大的期待。

　　哪怕在国家队，皮克偶尔，只是偶尔地会帮助自己做个临时标记对抗发情期，但是仔细算来两个人并不是多么亲密的朋友关系。西班牙国家队里巴西归化的前锋和土生土长的加泰后卫，除了足球是唯一的共同语言，两个人并没有太多除此之外的交流。皮克在国家队有着远比自己关系亲密的队友，两个人最亲密的时刻也不过是分组做同组对抗巡练，还有不带任何情色意味的临时标记。

　　omega总是很麻烦，虽然现在抑制剂越来越发达也足够好用，但是队医常年强调发情期来临时抑制剂滥用的危害，这让大多数有着职业规划的omega球员想将伤害降到最低，Alpha临时标记在这种情况就应运而生。

　　还好皮克是个很有趣的人，哪怕并不算很熟悉，两个人边吃边聊也完全不会尴尬。烤肉滋滋滋地散发着香味，在糖和氨基酸发生的美拉德反应刺激下，科斯塔可耻地让肚子发出咕咕的叫声。

　　皮克笑着说，“我没有说错吧，真的很好吃，我第一次来更丢脸，差点让店主以为我想抢劫。”跟皮克比起来，科斯塔想着，库尔图瓦真应该回炉重造好好学习一下怎么说话。

　　吃完饭后皮克礼貌地送科斯塔回了家。回家路上科斯塔坐在副驾驶，透过内后视镜悄悄地观察着身旁的男人，脱离足球氛围，从这个角度看皮克让科斯塔感觉奇妙。

　　暗蓝色的西服包裹下是矫健的蕴藏爆发力的身体，蓝色的眼睛澄澈的仿佛蓝天和大海，科斯塔在看见好看的人时总是词穷，他贫瘠的词汇量里，只想把一切关于蓝色的美丽词汇都送给他。

　　离开时科斯塔再次被皮克剪裁得体上的西服上娇艳舒展着花瓣的黄玫瑰吸引。花朵还插在皮克胸前的口袋里，察觉到科斯塔的眼神，皮克笑了一下取下玫瑰。

　　“你喜欢吗，送给你。”担心送花的举动被误会，蓝色的眼睛弯起来，“希望你和你的alpha可以好好的，我和我男朋友也好好的。”

　　西装革履英俊到不可思议的男人低头解下来胸口的玫瑰，就这样伸手将一朵浅黄色漂亮的玫瑰花送到科斯塔面前。

　　心脏仿佛突然跳漏了一拍，科斯塔晃了一下神，接过了白皙丰润手指上淡淡的玫瑰，花瓣仿佛沾染到了皮克身上清澈的海洋的味道。

　　“谢谢。”在30岁的人生里面第一次收到玫瑰花，科斯塔珍惜地捧起花朵，回家找了一个朋友送的花瓶认真地将花插起来，甚至上网紧急搜索了一下鲜花的保持方法。

　　这一晚上科斯塔没有失眠了，只是有些羡慕地叹息，皮克的男朋友真是捡到宝了，他那样子的人仿佛一出生就自动拥有了一切，却还是保持着金子般善良的心和不断拼搏的意向，并且一心一意喜欢着自己的爱人。

　　黄玫瑰的话语纯洁的友谊和美好的祝福，科斯塔想着紧急了解到的玫瑰小知识，忍不住带着这份温柔的祝福，安静地陷入梦乡。想到皮克的祝福，哪怕在梦里科斯塔也想祈祷：他曾经的alpha是个混蛋所以算了，但是请皮克和他的男朋友可以好好的，当一对让人羡慕嫉妒的甜蜜情侣就好。

　　  
　　明明对相亲百般抗拒，只是想到皮克，科斯塔临睡前迷迷糊糊地想，不知道第三位相亲对象会怎么样？


	3. 妈妈要我出嫁之第三家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二天的相亲终于让科斯塔燃起了对相亲的期待，只是第三家却……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.OOC预警  
> 2.流水账预警，穿插对本文ABO世界观的描述，算设定科普章  
> 3.本章无肉，我们今天也不开车_(°:з」∠)_

　　【妈妈要我出嫁  
把我许给第三家  
第三个就像那东飘西飘的风儿  
妈妈 我不嫁给他】

　　第三天的相亲地点是游乐园。看见这个可爱的地点，科斯塔莫名有种或许对方是个天真活泼年轻alpha的感觉，明明才刚开始对相亲产生兴趣就要挑战高难度吗……

　　只是看见别人甜蜜的恋爱总是让人心生向往。想到皮克谈及自己男友时露出的笑容，科斯塔心想，全世界的海鸥都会心甘情愿溺死在他那蜜糖做成的海洋里。

　　脸上的细微划痕浅了很多，科斯塔对着镜子撕下了傻乎乎的创口贴。看着镜子里五官端正，但是怎么违心夸奖也不过平平无奇的自己，试图扯出一个鼓励的笑容，只是牵扯到伤口变得有些怪异。

　　叹了口气给自己贴上信息素屏蔽贴，总而言之，今天也是需要相亲的一天。

　　去游乐园穿西服就很奇怪了，换上轻便的衣服，科斯塔想，好消息是终于可以摆脱…一天让人窒息的西服了。

　　可惜新的一天新的麻烦，去游乐园的路上科斯塔突然收到了一条陌生号码的短信。只是随便扫了一眼仿佛吞了苍蝇一样。

　　删掉库尔图瓦发来的短信，大脑拒绝思考库尔图瓦到底说了什么，直接点击删除拉黑一条龙。天知道他怎么弄到自己手机号的。想到库尔图瓦现在可能带着重温旧梦的心理发送这条短信，他不由的有点反胃。

　　库尔图瓦其实根本不爱自己，或许也不在乎自己到底还爱不爱他，他只需要一夜情后觉得自己旧情难忘，就足以让他打下来这串字符了。

　　驱逐掉脑内阴魂不散的alpha，科斯塔终于到达了目的地，从后备箱取出来一簇巨大的气球前往目的地，努力摆出严肃认真的表情让自己不要太像游乐园的工作人员。

　　只可惜失败了，五彩斑斓的彩虹条纹随风轻轻摇晃着，再加上半透明质感的气球里面金闪闪的亮片，漂亮可爱的气球群让他第一时间就变成孩子们瞩目的焦点。

　　一路上孩子们嘻笑着绕着他唱歌，跳跃起来试图触碰气球，完蛋了……无奈地舒展开紧皱的眉头，试图摆出亲切的微笑不要吓到孩子，一路上就这样子走走停停给出了手里多到夸张的气球，最后只剩下一只大大的笑脸飘摇在风里当做最后的辨认途径。

　　只是到达目的地后科斯塔尴尬的想，选择在旋转木马前见面再加上拿彩色气球当接头暗号，这个alpha不会还是个孩子吧？

　　只是旋转木马前的人却——“迭戈，是你吗？”

　　看着面前穿着红色运动服，一脸轻松，一手拿着一支白玫瑰还一边咬着彩色棉花糖的男人。科斯塔的眉毛狠狠地拧了起来，嘴巴也因为太过惊讶而张开。

　　我的天，今天的相亲对象是法布雷加斯。

　　相亲对象是这位切尔西和国家队的双重前队友，足球世界真的小，我早该知道的。

　　接头暗号依旧是玫瑰，想到白玫瑰的话语，看见塞斯克手指间的花朵，科斯塔脸突然微微发烫。

　　明明年龄只相隔一岁，但是年少成名的法布雷加斯却好像是比科斯塔大了很多的前辈，吸引着前锋追逐的目光。没有一个前锋不会爱上塞斯克这样的完美中场，只要你试过球场上绝赞连线的美妙。

　　只要迭戈在那儿，塞斯克永远可以用最舒适的出球方式找到他。

　　不止一个球员发表过足球比性爱更让人高潮的言论。在尝试过性爱和射门的两种快感后，科斯塔相当认可这种说法。

　　比起普通生理欲望趋势下的性爱，当然是万人欢呼下进球更能让人愉悦，这种从身到心征服绿茵，用双脚享受自由的快乐，每一次都可以让迭戈得到灵魂出窍般的极致享受。如果对方是塞斯克，那这种高潮绝对会更加美妙。

　　只是下一秒久别重逢的喜悦就压过了相亲这个事实带来的尴尬。可惜原来……他最爱的中场不是自己误以为的omega。过去的科斯塔还以为在足坛，塞斯克这种坚持奋斗不被alpha捆绑的事业型omega是自己的最佳榜样。

　　清清楚楚地明白性格古板的妈妈认为AO结合才是正途，再加上自己足球运动员的身份，AA结合或者OO结合的特殊性向对于这个相对封闭保守的足球世界还是太过刺激了。自己的相亲对象当然只可能是alpha。

　　第二性征是很私人的东西，通常只会告诉最亲密的朋友。尤其是第二次平权运动后在追求政治正确的足球界，omega在报价方面一般会吃亏，为了不影响转会市场报价，同时将性别带来的不公平降到最低，掌握ABO第二性别的往往只有俱乐部高层和教练。

　　在旋转木马前相亲意外得知双重“前队友”和偶像的第二性别，这个人还是自己的相亲对象，这未免太过刺激了。

　　在荷尔蒙飘散飞扬的球场上，科斯塔会不爱塞斯克绝对是撒谎。

　　过去关于塞斯克第二性别的疑惑烟消云散，曾经塞斯克作为omega时奇怪的表现都有了合理的解释。只是，想到塞斯克血雨腥风的转会经历，还有每次客场作战阿森纳时全场侮辱性的Tifo:SHE SAID YES……科斯塔的心突然被针扎了一样酸涩。

　　身体先于大脑地上前习惯性地抱住了他的中场。只是身体刚刚紧密接触，过分凑近的距离里，他闻到了塞斯克身上裹挟着伊比利亚半岛海风的味道。

　　想到这是在相亲，投怀送抱一样的举动让科斯塔感觉到了一点尴尬，塞斯克却似乎好像没有察觉，自然地举高手里的棉花糖不让它粘在迭戈身上，另一只拿着白玫瑰的手环抱住迭戈的腰，给了他一个亲昵的贴面吻。

　　塞斯克没有刮掉的胡茬扎在脸上，刺刺的有痒意带起一阵电流传递到大脑，科斯塔下意识地咳了一下，真奇怪，明明是做过千百次的拥抱，现在却似乎有什么地方发生了变化。

　　“太好了，本来以为相亲会很无聊，还以为见面后立刻被拒绝掉，我还能自己玩一下旋转木马。”法布雷加斯露出一个孩子气的微笑。这个似曾相识的理论让科斯塔忍不住笑出声笑，应该说不愧是87三杰吗，他的想法刚好和昨天皮克拒绝掉麻烦的相亲对象就去吃烤肉的想法不谋而合。

　　“好啊，要一起吗坐吗？我还没有玩过旋转木马……”相亲对象竟然是塞斯克，这个相亲也许就到此为止了。

　　抛开隐隐破芽的『和塞斯克相亲也不错』的想法，并肩奋斗过的队友情理所当然占据上风。虽然自己不知道塞斯克是alpha，可是自己是omega切尔西队内差不多都知道。所以过去几年，塞斯克已经和自己身体力行证明了什么是纯洁的AO关系。

　　16岁就在葡萄牙开启自己职业生涯的迭戈，这些年来一直避免表现的太像omega，旋转木马这种小孩子和情侣必玩之地向来和他绝缘。想到要第一次进入华丽梦幻的木马世界，新奇感让迭戈整个人都兴奋起来。

　　露出一个愉悦的笑容，科斯塔将alpha递过来的白玫瑰小心的插在口袋。跟在塞斯克身后，一起坐上了一只粉白色的小马。轻柔梦幻的背景音乐编织出巨大的梦境，随着音乐小马哒哒哒地上下起伏着。

　　第一次坐旋转木马，科斯塔的心有些紧张地砰砰跳动着，后背贴在身后宽阔的胸膛里。

　　“没事的，你可以放松一点。”

　　Alpha信息素里微醺的暖洋洋的海风味道包裹着自己的身体，无法掌握身体的紧张感瞬间被安抚到。努力放松坐稳不要和alpha靠的太近，以前不知道情有可原，知道塞斯克性别后，曾经习以为常的身体接触好像都被赋予了不一样的意味，哪怕这份尴尬只是科斯塔单方面的。

　　“第一次玩确实感觉很奇怪的，明明是给小孩子和情侣设计的，可是他们旋转木马总是做的这么高。我以前第一次和皮克玩，他吓得像女孩子一样抱着我尖叫。”感受到科斯塔的别扭，小法毫不客气地出卖朋友来安慰科斯塔。

　　身前的前锋在那3年时间里帮助切尔西赢得了两个冠军，并在86场联赛中打进了52球，他的数据相当惊艳。想到两个人场上合作的时光，塞斯科露出一丝怀念的微笑。没有一个中场会不爱优秀的前锋，作为切尔西的队内第一射手，迭戈总是在进球，两个人的美妙连线也让每个热爱足球的人都沉浸其中。

　　可是两个人高效进球的组合却被一条来自主教练的近乎羞辱的短信彻底毁掉了……

　　坐在可爱的粉白色小马上，木马还在不知疲惫地露着幸福的笑容奔跑着。想到过去的一切，塞斯克遗憾地想着，如果迭戈是一个alpha，情况或许会彻底不一样。哪怕这种想法如果被omega平权协会知道，肯定会控诉他歧视。

　　足球中性别歧视不应该发生，因为足球是一项运动，一项美丽的运动，它让所有热爱足球的人快乐。当某人在做一件伟大的工作时，他应该得到和做同样工作的人一样的回报[①]。

　　还好他们是球员，球员用场上表现说话，他面前的omega早就用实力赢得了一切。只是想到孔蒂不公平的短信，塞斯克用力收紧双臂拥抱住他的前锋，拥抱总是会给予人力量。

　　感受到来自背后突然的拥抱，科斯塔大脑突然空了一下——和相亲对象一起坐上旋转木马，还被他抱住，这是什么情况？

　　等到和法布雷加斯玩完了所有项目已经快天黑了，切换到熟悉的队友爱模式里面，科斯塔从不切实际的幻想里冷静了下来。

　　刚刚旋转木马的拥抱什么都不是，事实上就是曾经搭档普通的想抱一下自己的情况。

　　第一次放开对自己omega的奇怪限制，在游乐园和塞斯克痛快地玩了一圈。彩色的笑脸气球随手送给了身旁背着甲壳虫大书包的小女孩，两个人像刚刚下课的小孩子一样兴奋地在每个地方留下自己的身影。除了高耸入云的过山车让科斯塔脸色煞白地拒绝了——救命为什么一个儿童乐园会有这种东西？

　　……

　　“爱丽丝梦游仙境那张照片发我一下，刚刚那个照片太好笑了哈哈哈！”

　　“七个小矮人和矿车这张你闭眼了，要重来一次吗？”

　　……

　　“所以你现在一直在相亲？”终于休息下来，坐在游乐园的长椅上，塞斯克犹豫了一下还是问了出来。

　　“是啊。”科斯塔无奈地摊摊手，“妈妈现在只想把我打包送到任何一个alpha家里，她总是担心我会孤独终老……”

　　塞斯克露出一副同病相怜的表情，“我的妈妈似乎也这样子想。或许在这方面全世界妈妈都一样，杰拉德也被他妈妈推出来相亲了。”

　　“是啊，真的巧，事实上我之前相亲对象之一就是皮克。”科斯塔哈哈地笑出声，塞斯克的眉毛突然皱成一团，迭戈还在一无所知地继续笑着：“如果不是真的发生，谁想到我们这些人都是单身汉呢。为什么这么惊讶，没有我们相亲失败了，皮克没有告诉你吗，他有男朋友了。”

　　“什么？他有男朋友？可恶，皮克甚至没有告诉我。抱歉，我有点事先回家了，”刚刚还一脸轻松的塞斯克脸色阴沉地吓人，语气出乎意料的冷淡，似乎怕吓到迭戈，勉强简单地抱住了科斯塔行了一个贴面礼后就这样子匆忙离开了。

　　自知失言的科斯塔满脸做了坏事的尴尬，原来这件事情塞斯克不知道啊，本来以为按他们两个人的关系……

　　愧疚感驱使下，科斯塔拿出手机给皮克道歉并且说明了前因后果，只是皮克的回复更加可怕了：

　　“唉？我没有告诉你吗，我的男朋友就是塞斯克。”

　　所以，皮克在和塞斯克谈恋爱，这件事塞斯克不知道吗？

　　仿佛操碎心的老父亲一样盯着短信内容，科斯塔呆呆地一个人坐在长椅上，感觉自己就像带球突入了禁区，却在即将射门时被后卫干净利落铲断了。

　　第二家相亲对象和第三家相亲对象是恋人这种情况被自己遇见，再加上皮克对自己出柜。亲眼见到足坛罕见的同A恋，哪怕其中一个并没有意识到，这些叠加在一起注定了今天是不平凡的一天。

　　想到自己奇妙的相亲经历，科斯塔看着胸口被压得略微干瘪的白玫瑰，苦涩中生出一点好奇，所以明天的相亲又会怎么发展呢……

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.[①]化用自博格巴谈英超针对斯特林种族歧视采访  
> 2.白玫瑰的话语：尊敬、谦卑高贵、天真和纯洁的爱，以及我足以与你相配。


	4. 妈妈要我出嫁之第四家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三家相亲走向奇妙，万万没想到第四家遇到更奇妙的展开……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.OOC预警，真•OOC  
> 2.章节末有选项分支，如果没有人选或者平票，就我自己定发展拉，介意的可以不用理(●°u°●) 」  
> 3.本章无肉，有汽车尾气

　　【妈妈要我出嫁 

　　把我许给第四家 

　　第四个他是个不死不活的人哪 

　　妈妈 我不嫁给他】

　　头疼地坐在一家咖啡店里点了一杯咖啡，昨天和塞斯克去坐旋转木马玩的照片发了ins，引来朋友们的哄笑，“这是偷偷跑去游乐园约会了吗？”

　　想到皮克和塞斯克奇怪的关系，还有自己因为孔蒂短信变得天下皆知的omega身份，删掉ins只能显得更加奇怪，没准会引来秃鹫见血一样各大媒体的追逐八卦。想到疯狂的媒体，科斯塔只能头疼地关闭了评论功能。

　　又接受到一条来自陌生号码的短信，自从孔蒂那条噩梦短信后，每次打开消息界面都变成了科斯塔的梦魇。毫不犹豫地拉黑疑似库尔图瓦的号码，他关上手机安心等待来人。

　　三月的马德里天气微凉，科斯塔今天深灰色针织衫配着宝石蓝的衬衫还有些冷。有点厌倦这种omega特殊身份的困扰，又像落入蜘蛛网的昆虫一样无法挣扎，只能无聊地觉动着面前的咖啡：不知道今天的相亲对象又会怎么样。

　　这样子的例行相亲仿佛拆开巧克力糖果盒一样，阿甘的妈妈说，“生活就像一盒巧克力，你永远不会知道你将拿到什么。”对于科斯塔来说相亲就是拆开一个惊吓盒子，永远不知道下一个会跳出来什么。

　　看了一眼穿了深灰色风衣胸前插了一支蓝色妖姬的来人，科斯塔放下了手中的咖啡，捂住脸又一次想逃跑，尴尬，相亲对象是自己的国家队和俱乐部双料队友怎么办？

　　科斯塔绝望地闭上眼睛，妈妈真的很贴心了，每一个都是和自己有千丝万缕关系的优秀alpha球员，只是足球世界真的小。看见这位西班牙国家和俱乐部后辈，科斯塔尴尬地打了一个招呼。

　　“迭戈，抱歉，你等了很久吗？”长手长脚身材高大男模一样的男人坐了下来，蓝色妖姬被温柔地摘下放在了桌边。

　　“没事，是我来早了。”下意识地将准时到达的前锋和那个阴魂不散的库尔图瓦对比一下，果然还是阿尔瓦罗有礼貌很多。

　　简单地对话后，莫拉塔看起来有点害羞，谨慎地选择话题，聊聊马德里最近的天气和两个人短暂的切尔西同队经历。莫拉塔带着害羞的认真让科斯塔觉得自己正在被当做一个omega对待。自从十七八岁时分化为omega第二性别苏醒后，除了发情期的小麻烦和客场球迷的侮辱外，被这样子对待还有点奇怪。

　　第一次意识到什么是相亲，科斯塔靠在座椅上的身体也不自觉挺直起来，收回四处游弋的眼神，将注意力集中在对方身上。只是顺着莫拉塔目光扫过桌上的玫瑰花，恶补的玫瑰小知识不合时宜地跳入视线。

　　蓝色妖姬，想到面前媒体戏言脸值3000w欧元的男孩，古怪的念头浮上心头，蓝色妖姬和他很像。

　　回想起阿尔瓦罗转会前自己偶尔看见的一张报纸，科斯塔向来知道英国小报的描述有多夸张，可是泰晤士报里提到的莫拉塔还是让他难过。

　　“他就像一朵优雅的、来自异域的花，一旦你触碰他，花瓣就掉落了。”[1]

　　当初那份小报全篇嘲讽又惋惜的怪异叙述让科斯塔很不舒服，莫拉塔空门不进和进球越位被吹饱受嘲讽。

　　看见被舆论折磨得近乎失去射门信心的阿尔瓦罗，科斯塔很难不想到自己。在omega不配在切尔西首发的短信门后，承受着记者无孔不入的监控和恶意揣测压力下，他终于离开了英超，回到马竞和梦最开始的地方。

　　尘封的记忆翻出来，怪异的情绪在身体里发酵……

　　“迭戈，你怎么了，不舒服吗？”莫拉塔棕黑色的眼睛剔透又迷人，就像融化的巧克力一样。他出门前喷的抑制剂下隐约泄露出来的信息素，就是黑巧克力的味道。

　　古怪的燥热从下腹传来，发散到四肢的情热涌入科斯塔的大脑，阿尔瓦罗身上苦涩与甜蜜并存巧克力味萦绕在鼻尖……

　　该死，今天的信息素屏蔽贴失效，发情期真的提前了。

　　注意到面前相亲对象奇怪的表情，阿尔瓦罗皱了一下眉，看着迭戈的眼睛有些失焦地盯着面前的蓝色妖姬，身体不自然地靠在椅背上，浓密的眉毛紧皱着似乎在忍耐些什么，是对这支漂亮的花朵过敏吗？

　　只是下一秒，若有若无逸散出来的苦柑橘信息素让他脸色突然爆红起来。“迭戈，你……抑制剂带了吗？”

　　好热……大脑仿佛变成了被按了暂停键一样无法思考，阿尔瓦罗的声音仿佛从另一个星系传来，遥远又不甚清晰。

　　“我好像发情期提前了……抑制剂掉在家里了……帮帮我……”

　　茫然的情绪在累积，频繁地使用抑制剂的后果就是发情期来临时仿佛被挤压的弹簧，只会变得变得更加凶猛和恶劣。

　　阿尔瓦罗靠近询问的身体太近了，并且毫无自知地扶上了自己摇摇欲坠的身体……被发情热俘获大脑在关于信息素方面却格外敏感。科斯塔因为情欲下身变得湿热，不受控制的潮热在身体内永动，一瞬间失去了所有精力般无措地靠在椅背上，喘息声因为压抑而低沉。

　　巧克力味道的alpha仿佛一个巨大的人形香浓巧克力块一样诱人，呼吸也因为alpha的靠近变得急促起来，额头泛起细密的汗珠，该死……这可是阿尔瓦罗，别失控……

　　omega公共场合失控绝对不是什么好新闻，尤其是这个omega还是一个家喻户晓的明星足球运动员，这会毁了一切。

　　“抱歉……迭戈，希望你等下不要生气，我现在给你一个临时标记。”阿尔瓦罗皱着眉，微凉的手指扶住科斯塔滚烫的身体，越是靠近柑橘淡淡的苦涩和深处的甜意越是浓郁。

　　按耐住信息阻隔剂下躁动的alpha本能，阿尔瓦罗注视着相亲对象，同时也是自己队友的脸，刚刚两个人的举动闹出来的动静已经足够引起这家安静咖啡厅其他人的注意，犹豫了一下，还是咬上了科斯塔脖子后面的腺体，动作温柔又克制，撑在椅背上圈住了不安的omega，触碰刚刚出生雏鸟一样轻柔的舐咬仿佛腺体上落下了一个吻。

　　电流淌过身体，混合着巧克力味道的柑橘仿佛变成了什么水果型廉价巧克力的味道。久违的临时标记感让科斯塔有点恍惚。带着余温的风衣套在了自己身上，发情期总是会忽冷忽热体温不受控制，这件外套让科斯塔显而易见好受了一点。

　　“迭戈，我送你回家吧。”

　　脚仿佛踩在轻飘飘的棉花上，顺着阿尔瓦罗的支撑勉强站起来。半个身体的重量都压在他身上，世界杯后西蒙尼一直在让自己减重。科斯塔苦中作乐地想，感谢体能师和营养师，让自己不至于把明明比自己高一厘米却比自己瘦一圈的alpha压垮。

　　今天的相亲有一个正常的开端，混乱的发展，看样子要平凡地结束了。阿尔瓦罗把迭戈送到家门口时，omega终于从发情热中冷静了下来。无视掉湿热的已经为做爱做好充分准备的下身，希望不会把队友的座椅弄脏，发情期总是这样子有湿度的小烦恼。

　　“迭戈，如果有不舒服的地方你知道我电话的，早点休息。”临时标记总会让alpha产生多余的温柔，对此习以为常的科斯塔只是笑了一下，了。冷静地挥手告别明显忧虑的alpha，在看见阿尔瓦罗开车远去时才松了一口气，缺少临时标记经验的alpha总是和发情期一样带来不切实际的麻烦。

　　“你身上有别人的味道。”

　　“蒂博，你怎么在这里？”告别完莫拉塔，正在思考相亲中的麻烦，走到门前，却突然门口有一个伸长腿坐在台阶上的男人等着自己。

　　这个场景仿佛omega出去和别的alpha鬼混被自家alpha抓奸一样尴尬。科斯塔挥除古怪的情绪，事实上蒂博说的是陈述句，也没有质问，只是平静地坐在那儿，扔着手边草坪上的草，满脸无聊地指出来一个两人心知肚明的事实。

　　“所以你们做爱了吗？”

　　跨过坐在地上的alpha，警铃在全身上下敲响。天知道他在发什么疯，发情期不打抑制剂就这样释放着信息素坐在地上，铁铳味浓郁地仿佛附近发生了小型爆炸。

　　单身omega独居面对一个发情期的alpha简直是可以写入教科书一样的安全案例，不敢和这个看上去还算理智的alpha再多说哪怕一秒钟的话语，只想挤进门回到家中迅速关上大门，却被一只手臂挡住了。

　　“你疯了吗？万一手受伤了怎么办！你可是门将！”

　　眼前的alpha充耳不闻，一只手臂横在门和门框之间，似乎感觉不到痛一样，顺着科斯塔害怕伤到自己手臂不敢关上的缝隙，用力地撑开大门，就这样挤进了科斯塔的家。

　　私人领地被入侵，不适感让科斯塔警钟疯狂鸣叫，然后被禁锢在一个高热的环抱里面。

　　“你身上有阿尔瓦罗的味道。今天相亲看来很成功，他标记你了吗？”库尔图瓦手指摩挲着敏感的腺体，带着火药和枪支味道的呼吸喷吐在后颈上。

　　“我警告你，别碰我……”整个人被圈在高大到不像话的门将怀中，脆弱的脖颈落入敌手，科斯塔身体僵硬起来，被标记的omega本能地排斥着其他alpha的接近。

　　“唔，还穿着他的外套，一见钟情就标记了吗？”面前的alpha已经不正常了，奇异的仿佛领地被侵占的语气非常不像库尔图瓦。如果不是熟悉的铁铳味道，科斯塔甚至怀疑眼前的人被什么让掉包了。

　　“你先放开我。”足球运动员充满爆发力的力量在这种时候起到了作用，没有发情热的拖后腿，科斯塔用力推开了明显已经失去思考能力的alpha。

　　库尔图瓦被推开也不生气，脸上带着肉眼可见的茫然，充血的眼球看上去血腥又危险，如果就这样子让他离开，发情期带来的影响会毁掉他的……

　　不想在社会新闻上看见自己的“老朋友”，科斯塔拧起眉毛，打量着旁边被推坐在地上满脸冷漠和茫然的门将想：

　　A，给经纪人打电话，让他带alpha抑制剂过来；

　　B，带库尔图瓦去浴室洗个冷水澡，让他恢复理智后自己回家。

　　

　　

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.引用自2018.11.27日《泰晤士报》，非黑  
> 2.歌词“不死不活的人”单纯玩梗，非黑  
> 3.蓝色妖姬，清纯的爱和敦厚善良，奇迹与不可能的事情。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在被第四家相亲对象送回家后，科斯塔在家门口见到了处于发情期的库尔图瓦……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.OOC预警  
> 2.无逻辑狗血天雷发情梗

　　科斯塔考虑了一分钟『给经纪人打电话，让他送来alpha抑制剂』这个方案的可行性，犹豫了一下还是否定了。毕竟解释为什么库尔图瓦会在自己家是个问题。

　　突然失去怀中的热源，被omega推开跌坐在地上，库尔图瓦大脑瞬间有点茫然。发情期实实在在地影响了库尔图瓦大脑思考的能力。

　　坐在冰冷的地板上，从这个视角看科斯塔异常的高大。对一个身高将近两米的高个门将来说，认为其他人高大确实很古怪。

　　混沌的大脑和充血的眼睛让周围的一切仿佛被罩上了磨砂玻璃。所有事物都在旋转，科斯塔胸口的玫瑰，晃动的门框，漂浮在半空的沙发，所有的一切都模糊又扭曲……全世界似乎只有眼前的omega在视野中是清晰正确并且可以触及的。

　　回忆起刚刚在科斯塔身上嗅到的廉价果香巧克力的味道。这个香味真的有点腻人，库尔图瓦忍不住轻笑出声，他的新alpha是那个切尔西笑话——莫拉塔吗？

　　得到科斯塔的爱太轻松了。只要摔倒时伸出去的手，举手之劳的翻译，节日时的晚餐，这些就足够得到这个愚蠢、天真、幼稚的omega的爱。从马竞到切尔西，自己去哪里就跟着去哪里，连随意的敷衍也会不假思索地相信。

　　对于自己，科斯塔就是无聊训练中上床消磨时间的队友，他就像街边随处可见的高热套餐，他的爱就像附带的廉价餐厅优惠券。

　　想到天真，库尔图瓦笑容扩大了一个弧度。一个已经30岁并且体型放在alpha堆里也不算瘦弱的omega，用天真形容似乎有点不伦不类。球风彪悍、身体素质绝赞的科斯塔是每个门将都不想面对的那类前锋。但是这并不妨碍科斯塔的天真，天真是一种性格。

　　可惜现在这个天真的omega每天都在更换相亲对象，今天这个似乎一见面就允许了对方标记，没准两个人已经搞上了……

　　那么这份轻松的爱现在属于阿尔瓦罗了吗？那个越位王莫拉塔？说实话，他还以为科斯塔会找到更好的。

　　突然，双臂从后面抓住，身体被粗暴地在地上拖动起来。仿佛强行启动生锈的机器一样，库尔图瓦艰难进行着的思考突然被打断。唔……迭戈这是要做什么？

　　科斯塔这是要做什么？科斯塔只是想将眼前这个发情期烧坏脑袋还坐在地上傻笑发疯的alpha拖走，丢到家里浴室让他冷水浴冷静一下，清醒之后再自己滚回家。

　　将近两米的身体像拖把一样在地上缓慢挪动。科斯塔喘着气想，如果有人尝试过处理自家门口不小心闯入的身长2m的哺乳动物，那么他可以怜悯地告诉另一个倒霉蛋：拖动不听话的活物到指定地点这种处理方案真的很难。

　　这只大型哺乳动物甚至还会挣扎，不光要抵抗浓郁到让人窒息的火药味信息素冲击，还要小心他抓住你的手让你不方便下一步动作。感谢阿尔瓦罗的临时标记，让他不会被alpha信息素影响本能地腿软。

　　“你现在清醒一点了吗？”拖动了几米就遇到门将顽强抵抗的举动，这个人发疯为什么要来自己家，科斯塔无奈又生气地想，自己到底做错了什么要爱过这个混蛋。

　　“没有。”库尔图瓦的声音都在发抖，但是回答还是那么理直气壮。全世界都在旋转漂浮，库尔图瓦用力抓住了视野里唯一的正影。他也不知道自己为什么发情期临近不提前注射抑制剂，却来了科斯塔的家，alpha发情期不会像omega那样失去理智容易引起大规模骚乱，但是一个发情期的alpha？那不会比处理跑出动物园的动物更简单。

　　或许是因为这几天梦里见到了科斯塔。梦里梦到的人醒来就要见到，库尔图瓦这么想，也这样子做了。自从两人相亲重逢后，库尔图瓦就有在发短信，既然短信被拉黑，那就来他家当面来见他。

　　滚烫的皮肤越来越灼热，额头渗出细密的汗珠，鲜血都在血管内暴动喧嚣。Omega手上略带薄茧的手指触碰在额头，唔，冷冰冰的触感，太热了，想要更多地被触碰……

　　可惜触碰稍纵即逝，耳边传来愤怒又不甚清晰的指责：“你疯了吗，发情期就好好打抑制剂。别乱动，现在乖乖去浴室洗冷水澡！别拉我手，等等……你怎么这么烫？你真的是疯了吗？我现在给抑制剂临时分配点打电话叫他们——”

　　“嘘，安静，别走，再摸摸我……”拉住科斯塔离开的手，放在额头上，恰到好处的凉意让库尔图瓦发出一声舒适的呻吟。亲昵又信赖的动作仿佛大型犬在撒娇，过去幻想过的场景居然在这种情况下实现了，科斯塔不知道自己该哭还是该笑。

　　蒂博头疼到仿佛战争在脑内打响，弹火肆意喷射在每一个细胞。欲望洪水一样在体内肆虐仅仅被一道薄薄的闸门阻挡。冷静一点，不要吓跑旁边的omega……

　　可惜事实上发情期已经让他下身硬得下一秒就想直接射出来。

　　库尔图瓦下身的异常科斯塔当然发现了，这个疯子现在甚至还有脑子说话，这已经算得上克制又优秀了。他们天才对身体的掌控力都和别人不一样。

　　当然不能丢下眼前这个发情期的alpha不管，先给抑制剂临时分配中心打电话，再将他丢进浴缸。

　　可是身体突然被大力拉住，输入手机号码的手猛地松手将手机摔在了地上，整个人不受控制地摔倒撞在库尔图瓦身上。

　　“你可不可以不要这么——（混蛋）”剩下的话被一个轻飘飘的吻封印在唇间。唇瓣羽毛一样拂过科斯塔的嘴唇，一触即分。库尔图瓦过去很少亲吻科斯塔，那太像两个人正在相爱了。

　　虽然科斯塔爱库尔图瓦，对此他心知肚明。哪怕科斯塔不说，他也当然知道。

　　现在科斯塔还爱不爱也没有那么重要，库尔图瓦也没有那么在乎，只需要他觉得科斯塔爱着自己就好。

　　身体越来越烫，alpha不打抑制剂的后果在此时暴露无遗。库尔图瓦想，果然发情期要正确使用抑制剂，现在真的要走了，要不然可能真的会失控伤害到旁边的omega……

　　他是有那么一点在乎科斯塔，不想伤害他，这是真的。可你要说这种感情是爱，那又太天真了。

　　想到过去那个傻乎乎的眼里只有自己的omega，库尔图瓦还有点怀念。被当做绝无仅有需要被保护的天才感觉真的很不错，尤其这个人也是一个天才。

　　吻一触即分，放开带着咖啡味道的嘴唇，将滚烫的额头抵在科斯塔脖颈间，他身上巧克力的味道真的让人讨厌。

　　被这个吻吓到，一脸震惊的科斯塔甚至来不及推开他。明明腺体上还有着别人的临时标记，可是身体却仿佛认准了面前的人是自己alpha一样。科斯塔腿一软，热潮又一次不合时宜地涌来。

　　该死……之前就被这个混蛋骗上床发情期提前到来，现在又要和他做一次吗？

　　一边唾弃身体旧情难忘还留念这个alpha，一边大脑又绝望地想，临时标记看来失效了。

　　两个人也不是第一次做了，科斯塔也不是那种传统omega。既然有一个活体按摩棒可以免费使用，何必冒着影响竞技状态的风险，痛苦地打抑制剂一个人熬过去呢。

　　主动靠近加深了这个拥抱，被发情热折磨得痛苦万分的alpha遇见一个热潮期omega，傻瓜也知道两个人会做什么。

　　得到omeaga的允许，库尔图瓦的理智瞬间被抛到脑后。近乎急切得脱掉眼前人碍眼的衣物，咬住迭戈腺体旁的软肉，捕食者咬住猎物的要害一样固定住omega最脆弱的地方。

　　可惜不能覆盖标记，莫名的情绪涌上来，放弃思考和拥有标记的omega上床意味着什么，宽厚的大手滑到迭戈股间，两个人都衣服不知道什么时候已经被扒光垫在了身下。

　　地板还有点凉，堆积在地上的衣服仿佛筑巢一样。科斯塔不像已经完全被欲望支配的alpha，后穴吞入两根粗长的手指让他一边喘息，一边还保留理智地想，其实距离卧室也没有多远，可惜库尔图瓦看上去没有办法坚持这几步路了。

　　“该死，发情期到底开始多久了？”

　　“今天那位莫拉塔先生有这样子碰过你吗？”手指深入的地方该死的湿，显而易见不是因为现在这种情况下变热的。他就这样子湿漉漉地和阿尔瓦罗先生依依不舍地告别的吗？

　　“我们不是那种关系，操！你慢一点……”手指被抽出，科斯塔松了一口气，今天库尔图瓦太急了让他有点害怕。只是下一秒，手指就变成了更加粗长的性器……

　　没有充分扩张，哪怕因为之前突然发情的热潮让他的后穴已经充分润滑，可是库尔图瓦实在太大了，带着整个人都被贯穿的错觉，科斯塔忍不住想推开身上的alpha。

　　仿佛抓住沙漠里唯一的解药，深入的性器坚定地开拓着，多谢科斯塔之前经历了一次发情期热刺，这一次有所准备不会因为太大而受伤。Alpha当然不会放开到手的猎物。充血的眼睛带着血腥味的执拗，近乎粗暴地举起迭戈的手高过头顶化解徒增情趣的反抗，下身用更深和更快的冲击回击对方。

　　再也不想和两米的人做爱了，真的太大了，被库尔图瓦按住反抗的双手，发情期被诱发的欲望让他沉溺于这场有些疯狂的性爱。紧密相连的下体让库尔图瓦每一次撞击都进到更深的地方。

　　操，又忘记让库尔图瓦戴套了，虽然自己做过避孕手术不可能怀孕，但是安全着想下次……不，不可能有下次了。

　　神志不清的科斯塔迷迷糊糊地烫在冰冷的地步上，蒂博过热的体温又让两个人肌肤相贴地方传来灼烫的触感。冰火两重天的感受让他忍不住想丢脸地大声呻吟。只是和非标记者做爱让他有点隔靴搔痒的微妙。

　　“你在走神……”库尔图瓦抱怨的嘟囔从耳边传来，铁铳味的信息素让他显得异常爆躁。

　　虽然性爱很大一部分缓解了激素影响下的欲望，但是信息素爆发带来对大脑情感的影响让他分外渴望被占有。可是临时标记的后果让他现在不能其他alpha标记，虽然蒂博也不会愿意标记他。

　　库尔图瓦下身硬得发烫，被控制住才不至于刚刚插入科斯塔温暖湿滑的后穴就射出来。全身每一个细胞都在炸裂，科斯塔恰到好处的肌肉揉捏起来触感良好，性器每一次磨擦都仿佛烟花炸裂在圣诞战场。

　　库尔图瓦已经开始混乱到不能理智思考，没有办法说出话来只能更加用力地抽插，毕竟你不能指望一个大脑混沌一片的人精确形容他到底有多爽。

　　库尔图瓦咬上了迭戈的侧颈，又一次地。

　　“你是狗吗？别留下痕迹……”可是没用了，仿佛找到新玩具一样，库尔图瓦舔舐着科斯塔腺体附近的软肉。

　　“没用的，我被阿尔瓦罗标——”剩下的话被吻封堵住，更加用力的撞击发泄着alpha通用占有欲的不满。

　　灵魂出窍的酥麻快感从脊柱传来，急促的喘息无法抑制地泄露主人的快乐。科斯塔配合地夹住了自己的腰，库尔图瓦仿佛满意了一样发出哼的声音，指尖擦过迭戈的乳尖滑到侧腰，顺着肋骨和肌肉的纹理缓慢地滑动，他瘦了一点。

　　敏感点被触碰让迭戈忍不住弓起腰，“操……”库尔图瓦带着魔力的手指触碰到的地方都窜起来一把火，烧得omega声音都带着沙哑的腔调。

　　一路从侧颈到乳尖再下滑到腰腹间，吮吸的吻湿漉漉地刻下自己的标记。迭戈只觉得自己上半身都被吻了一遍，染上了身上男人信息素的火药味道。过分的刺激让迭戈的信息素不受控制地泄出来，像火山上生长的苦柑橘，酸涩的味道交融的着的信息素又刮起来一阵小型风暴。

　　“真敏感……”抓住科斯塔的腿弯，库尔图瓦再一次狠狠操进迭戈体内，这个愚蠢、天真，本来应该属于自己的omega，现在身上还带着更加愚蠢的莫拉塔的信息素味道。

　　那个缺乏自信的前锋，不能进球的前锋算什么好alpha。带着玩具被别人抢走的愤怒，库尔图瓦又一次试图去做一个混蛋。他想要成结，想要射精，想要两个人的孩子，想要家里摆入和omega一样愚蠢的暖黄色沙发……

　　操，他为什么现在身上有别的alpha的记号。被愤怒驱使，他又一次地强行插入了科斯塔的生殖腔，直接射在了科斯塔体内。哪怕射进来也没关系没关系，这一次他不可能被自己标记了。

　　带着被射入生殖腔的快感与相对应极致的疼痛，科斯塔逐渐失去了意识，最后只能迷迷糊糊地想着，所以果然不应该和混蛋上床……

　　


	6. 妈妈要我出嫁之第五家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四家相亲后续简直灾难，等待科斯塔的第五家又是什么呢？老实讲，科斯塔已经开始期待今天的玫瑰了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.本人喝了假酒状态不太好的一章  
> 2.流水账预警，OOC预警  
> 3.水托提及

　 【妈妈要我出嫁 

　　把我许给第五家 

　　第五个他真是该死的社会

　　妈妈 我不嫁给他】

　　科斯塔面无表情地望向镜子里一脸纵欲过度的omega，忍住把床上还在熟睡的男人丢出去的冲动，气到深呼吸三次才哆嗦着贴上了信息素屏蔽贴。

　　手机屏幕适时地亮了起来，妈妈的相亲提醒短信像之前的每一次那样准时送达。

　　很好，今天又是需要相亲的一天，在自己被上一任相亲对象临时标记，又被另外一个alpha强制诱导发情做爱一整晚后，今天又要顶着两个alpha的混合味道，去见第三个优秀alpha。

　　镜子里面的人脸色苍白，还带着睡眠不足的黑眼圈和被人抢走被子冻醒的起床气。头疼地思考着混乱的状况，科斯塔想，等今天相完亲，一定要把上次辞退的营养师请回来。

　　嫌弃地拿起遮暇，胡乱地涂涂抹抹遮住了床上那个混蛋留下来的吻痕。脑子里不合时宜地想到了妈妈要自己平时多打扮的嘱咐——这才像个omega。如果妈妈看见自己使用这些化妆品是为了遮住alpha的吻痕，也不知道会怎么样。

　　今天的相亲地点是书店。来到这家街角的书店，阳光照进店内，安静的暖黄色光线仿佛可以瞬间抚平心底的焦躁。

　　科斯塔走进书店，有点尴尬地压低帽檐避免被人认出来。现在偶遇科斯塔变成了推上的热门话题。自从塞斯克发布了两个人一起去游乐园玩的照片，再加上朋友说漏嘴，现在全世界都知道这位omega前锋正在相亲了。

　　来到角落里一个高高的书架旁，这个位置刚好可以看见每个走进书店的人，又不容易被人发现。随意翻开一本画集假装在认真翻阅，嗅着指尖笔墨印刷淡淡的知识的味道，科斯塔有点好奇地想，也不知道妈妈强调的文艺适龄绝世好alpha是谁。

　　思来想去也找不到对应人员的科斯塔有点想撇嘴，事实上在书店见面这个想法就糟透了。只是手上的画册随意翻开几页，浓墨重彩线条细腻颜色仿佛透过纸张飞扬出来的图画，却真的有点吸引住了科斯塔。

　　科斯塔不由得看入迷，却突然被身旁压低声音的人声吓到。“你也喜欢莫雷诺吗？”被突然的搭讪吓到，莫雷诺这个人名让科斯塔有点茫然，这原来是莫雷诺的画吗？

　　“拉莫斯？”只是转身看见出现在面前的人，科斯塔努力控制住表情不要因为惊讶变得太过扭曲。

　　今天的相亲对象是塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯？那个妈妈短信强调的文艺优质绝世男性alpha，文艺？优质？除了alpha和男性两个性别符合，优质考虑到对方皇马队长和能力勉强算是，只是文艺和这个死敌球队队长哪一点有联系了……

　　只是拉莫斯手上娇小的粉色玫瑰打破了科斯塔最后一点侥幸心理，一言难尽地想妈妈是用什么心情让拉莫斯拿着粉色玫瑰的……

　　拉莫斯倒没怎么在意，笑了一下继续道：“这几张是他早期作品，他现在的技术更加纯熟，泼墨表现手法也更加优异了……”拉莫斯熟稔的语气和说话内容让科斯塔的表情管理彻底失败。

　　勉强扭出一丝僵硬的微笑，死敌球队和国家队双料队长是相亲对象让他有点尴尬。以至于他的队长会对现代派画集有所研究这个事情倒显得不那么重要了。

　　虽然国家队相处时间很多，但是科斯塔和拉莫斯并没有亲密到私下约出去吃饭或者度假的份上。球员在训练场上只有足球，他们之前除了足球也没有进行过其他谈话。

　　科斯塔想了一下，马竞球员里越过同城死敌关系界限和皇马队友交好的，只有托雷斯了。他和塞尔吉奥才是真正将关系发展到了球场之外。只是和死敌做朋友绝对不会有好结果……想到费尔南多如何失去这个朋友，作为旁观者都让他只想叹息。

　　“不，我不太懂艺术，只是随便看看。”想到这是在相亲，科斯塔塞回差点说出口的有些冒犯的话，努力做个有礼貌的好人。

　　拉莫斯也不在意，拿过另一本画集，轻声讲解着莫雷诺的画技。国家队层面塞尔吉奥是队内当之无愧的领袖，俱乐部方面，他是难缠的对手。只是抛开球场上的身份，老实说，科斯塔从未想过他还有这么细腻的一面。

　　或许是疑惑的眼神太过灼热，塞尔吉奥摸了摸鼻子，声音渐渐消失。

　　“抱歉，或许在这里见面不是个什么好主意……”

　　“没事，偶尔来一次书店也让我感觉不错。只是没想到你会对画画也这么了解……对不起，我不是那个意思……”

　　拉莫斯笑了一下，放回手里的图画集，“不如我们出去走走？”

　　科斯塔尴尬地拉低帽檐，做贼一样心虚的跟着拉莫斯身后。皇马队长不出所料的被路上的人认出来，和兴奋的球迷打招呼眼神问好。

　　身材高大的他弄得反倒有点像尾随的stalker，这让两个人在马德里街头走走的想法变得有些糟糕。

　　刚刚经历完国家德比，现在聊足球绝对是一个更加灾难的话题。聊相亲也会让两个人尴尬，尤其是科斯塔发现拉莫斯并没有那方面意向之后。

　　在擦觉到两个人尴尬的氛围之后，拉莫斯停下了脚步，在达成“相亲失败但是对方是个好人”的统一回复口径后，同时松了口气的两个人决定结束尴尬的约会。

　　离开时拉莫斯露出招牌性灿烂又富有感染力的笑容，“祝福你在球场之外一切顺利。”科斯塔摸了摸鼻子，小声说了句谢谢。刚刚经历完德比，今天一整天两个人尴尬但是不失友好的气氛和前些天兵戎相见的火药味对比起来，场上场下截然不同的相处模式还是让他有点尴尬。

　　应该说不愧是托雷斯以前的好朋友吗，没想到私下里他也许是个好人。

　　走在马德里的街头，“Y amo lo que amas yo te amo，Te amo por amor a dar lo mio”歌声影影约约地在街角飘荡着远去。

　　科斯塔压低帽檐走上和拉莫斯相反的方向，巷子里面几个穿着皇马球衣和马竞球衣的孩子还在打闹。

　　想到托雷斯，这首歌托雷斯好像曾经很喜欢，科斯塔轻轻跟着调子哼歌，慢慢走上了回家的路。马德里的红白与白色永远在对立，但是矛盾和孩子无关。在最简单的这些时光里，友谊和阵营往往没有关系。

　　费尔南多和塞尔吉奥那些年即使身为同城死敌，双方还能一起逛街看球听音乐的关系确实难得。科斯塔唱着小调，站在马德里街头的一家玫瑰花店前给自己买了一支玫瑰送给自己。

　　第一次相亲对象没有把玫瑰留下，习惯了收集玫瑰的他下意识地给自己补上了这支玫瑰花。只是买花让他不合时地想到了家里的那个皇马球员，看着这个粉色玫瑰没准会嘲笑自己娘炮。希望他已经离开了，和皇马球员搞在一起绝对不是什么好主意。想到前车之鉴，科斯塔叹了一口气，幸好他们从未是那种密友关系。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.粉色玫瑰：粉玫瑰：感动、暧昧之恋、不能诉诸于口的禁忌之情、铭记于心 、初恋，喜欢你那灿烂的笑容。  
> 2.《amo》的歌词（传言是拉莫斯推荐给托雷斯的，他很喜欢这首歌）
> 
> 　　Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas   
> amo lo que muestras o insinuas   
> amo lo que eres o imagino   
> te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mio   
> Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes   
> amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas   
> yo amo tus dudas y certezas   
> te amo en lo simple y lo compleja   
> Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas   
> amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos   
> amo tus olores, tus fragancias   
> te amo en el beso y la distancia   
> Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo   
> te amo por amor sin doble filo   
> te amo y si pudiera no amarte,   
> sé que te amaría aún lo mis.mo   
> y amo lo que amas, yo te amo   
> te amo por amor a dar lo mio   
> te amo con orgullo de quererte   
> porque para amarte yo he nacido
> 
> 　　我爱我所看到的和你所隐藏的。  
> 我喜欢你展示或暗示的东西。  
> 我爱你，或者我想象  
> 我爱你，我爱你  
> 我爱你送的东西，你藏的东西  
> 我爱你的问题，你的答案  
> 我爱你的怀疑和确定  
> 我爱你简单而复杂  
> 我喜欢你说的话，你闭嘴。  
> 我爱你的记忆，你的遗忘  
> 我爱你的气味，你的芬芳  
> 我爱你的吻和距离  
> 我爱你爱的东西，我爱你  
> 我爱你，没有双刃剑  
> 我爱你，如果我不爱你，  
> 我知道我还是会爱你的  
> 我爱你爱的东西，我爱你  
> 我爱你，因为我爱你  
> 我爱你，爱你  
> 因为为了爱你，我出生了  
> 3.拉莫斯参加过和莫雷诺的画展，莫雷诺的画真的很好看_(°:з」∠)_


	7. 妈妈要我出嫁之第六家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 受够了这种毫无进展的相亲之后，科斯塔决定第一次奋起反抗。就决定是现在了，给妈妈打个电话吧！再也不要去见越来越奇怪的相亲对象了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.流水账预警，OOC预警  
> 2.双玫瑰提及（不知道怎么称呼，罗斯x格子）  
> 3.带着熊与草莓树雕像给大家献上祝福(/ω＼)

　　【妈妈要我出嫁 

把我许给第六家 

第六个简直是小个子的娃娃 

妈妈 我不嫁给他】

　　

　　短时间内经历了五次诡异的相亲，科斯塔拿着在花店买的玫瑰，心情复杂地回到了家中。哪怕他并不是那种会讨论omega平权运动和新婚姻法的那类omega，可是对着家里花瓶中摆放的各色玫瑰，他还是有点感觉微妙。

　　回到家中，那个偶然发情的alpha理所应当地离开了。不能当面揍他一顿让科斯塔有点遗憾地耸耸肩。想到这是自己的第一任相亲对象，科斯塔不禁有点牙疼。或许是库尔图瓦给了这个连环相亲一个过分糟糕的开端，后来的每一次见面哪怕相亲对象都是好人，也让他感觉烦恼。

　　明明他才只有三十岁，看样子妈妈就想将他打扮成复活节的兔子摆上相亲市场去售卖。本来只是配合妈妈让她可以安心的一个游戏，但是想到重新闯入自己生活的皇马门将，还有引发的后续经历，这个相亲活动他再也不想继续下去了。

　　然而还没有来得及跟妈妈认真讨论这件事，睡前妈妈的短信又一次地，像过去的每一天那样准时送达。

　　科斯塔想打电话给妈妈说明情况，可是现在时间太晚了，他不能现在就打电话进行一次不可避免的争吵，然后让那个世界上最爱他的女人深夜睡不着觉。

　　“我很抱歉妈妈，这次相亲我会去的。可是这大概是最后一次了。我有一些事情想要告诉你，具体事情我下次比赛日后回家，我们当面好好谈谈。”编辑好的短信定好了发送时间，静静地躺在预订发送列表里面。

　　想到明天就是自己的最后一次相亲，科斯塔在担心完这是否会伤害到妈妈的心情后，也感受了难得的一丝解脱。终于卸掉了长久背负的负担，轻松地陷入了梦乡。

　　或许是昨晚难得睡了一个好觉，醒来时科斯塔精神十足，回忆着昨天街头听过的amo歌词，轻声哼着小调心情愉快地开着车，来到了阿尔卡拉大街附近。

　　面对着著名的熊与草莓树雕像，科斯塔压低帽檐，这个恋人最爱的约会地点人潮涌动，让他有点担心被人发现。不过看情况络绎不绝的游客和情侣们的心思都在眼前的风景和爱人之间并没有注意到他。松了一口气之后，科斯塔倒有点好奇，自己有一天也可以和自己命中注定的爱人一起来到这里祈求祝福吗？

　　正在思考，一个熟悉的声音在身后传来。“嘿，迭戈，是我！”

　　只是转头一看，面前的场景就让科斯塔瞬间闭嘴。

　　“今天的相亲对象怎么是你……”七号前锋手捧着一大束紫色玫瑰[①]，开开心心地将巨大的花束递给了科斯塔，这捧花太大，称托得他明明不算矮小的身材甚至有点娇弱。

　　科斯塔眼前一黑，今天的相亲对象是法兰西金玫瑰，马德里竞技七号，自己现在最合拍的队友——格列兹曼，一个受到全世界追捧的偶像omega？

　　前面的一大堆称号都不是重点，重点是自己的相亲对象竟然是omega？想到自己信誓旦旦地想过，『AO结合才是正途，再加上自己足球运动员的身份，AA结合或者OO结合的特殊性向对于这个相对封闭保守的足球世界还是太过刺激了。自己的相亲对象当然只可能是alpha。』并且以此合理推测塞斯克是位alpha。

　　当然塞斯克确实是alpha，不过这不重要。重点是妈妈真的已经对自己绝望到，自己想和omega在一起也没有关系，只要自己不用孤独终老就好了吗……

　　迭戈•科斯塔，诞生于世的第三十个年头，在接受自己可能会孤独终老、无A无靠的未来人生后，突然感受到了母爱的伟大。他那位古板保守的母亲，或许是担心他一直拒绝alpha另有隐情，竟然愿意做好心里建设给自己找来一位omega相亲对象。

　　不得不说，如果科斯塔真的是同O恋，他当然会爱上他。全世界没有人会拒绝格列兹曼，这位实力强大的马竞神锋，有着欺骗人心的美丽。和传统的金发碧眼甜心不同，格列兹曼的眉眼距离很近，看上去总是皱着眉头，仿佛天生带着令人心颤的忧郁。

　　当然格列兹曼的忧郁是假象。想到他的七号和外表截然不同的性格，科斯塔僵着嘴角，露出一个无奈的微笑。“怎么是你？是不是有什么地方弄错了，还有你知道相亲对象是我吗？”

　　“唔……知道啊。”格列兹曼神采飞扬地搂上科斯塔，开心地笑到，“反正他们alpha都不是什么好人，我家里人也希望我相亲，要不我们凑合在一起试一试？”

　　科斯塔吓得抖了两下，和格列兹曼在一起这个选项太肉麻了。作为球队乃至足坛里为数不多的om，他们理所应当的关系很棒。“科斯塔是我的九号”这个球场上的玩笑话，在网上也引起过轩然大波。所以对于这个提议，看着格列兹曼笑容背后认真的眼神，他一时分辨不出来格列兹曼的玩笑里面到底有几分真心。

　　然而比起队友的可疑性向，格列兹曼也在相亲这个事情让他惊讶地挑起眉头。“什么叫你也在相亲？”

　　格列兹曼怂了怂肩膀，“生活总是很多不如意。别谈这个了，其实我本来以为这里人会少一点的。为什么熊与草莓树这里会有这么多人。”

　　“需要我向你说一下‘妈妈快跑’的故事吗？”

　　“我开玩笑的哈哈哈哈哈，我们队徽上的图案我怎么可能不知道，只是在这里见面会让我们像谈恋爱一样。科斯塔先生，今天你想和我谈一天的恋爱吗？”

　　“别闹了，你不是在和罗斯约会吗？”[②]

　　“我确实很喜欢他，但是我们是单纯的AO关系。”格列兹曼明显不想多谈，不理会科斯塔的反抗。直接拉着科斯塔的手绕着太阳门前的雕像，很认真地转了三圈。

　　“现在我们都可以幸福啦！”不知道这是金发前锋从哪里听到的奇怪风俗，但是科斯塔已经习惯了法国人偶尔的恶作剧和童心。对着这个马德里随处可见的象征，科斯塔心想，或许他们真的可以在马德里收获爱情。

　　当然，不是和对方。科斯塔想象了一下他们在一起的场景，队内恋爱只让他感觉古怪。尤其是在和库尔图瓦曾经缠绵的地方换个对象继续拥抱，事实上他可能因为库尔图瓦对很多事情有阴影了。

　　在马德里街头随意转了几圈，在收获了一圈路人对于两个人手中玫瑰花的注目礼之后，科斯塔终于别扭地提出来离开。

　　想到这是最后一次相亲，自己的噩梦即将结束，科斯塔忍不住露出一个轻松的笑容。在他们分别时，科斯塔心里一动，摘出一朵带着水汽的玫瑰送给了格列兹曼。“Antoine，你一定会找到自己的幸福的。”

　　“知道吗，这样子的话太肉麻了，明天在更衣室里或许我都没办法直视你了……”只是说完却很开心地收下了花朵，“你很喜欢紫色对吗？如果你喜欢的话下次我可以把头发染成紫色。”

　　科斯塔无奈地抱住他的马竞队友，揉乱了他柔软的金发。“你知道的，你再折腾你的头发，omega平权组织可能会集会抗议马竞对球员的压迫，【救救omega！爱美天性在直A癌世界惨被扭曲】之类的万人签名活动我再也不想经历了……”

　　怀中的马竞前锋的声音因为过分紧的拥抱有点缺氧，声音带着点闷声闷气，“骗人，明明我的发型都很好看！内马尔也夸过我的头发……”

　　终于送走一路上愤愤不平证明自己审美在线的格列兹曼后，科斯塔看着副驾驶上留下来的香味迷人的夸张玫瑰花束，甚至有点疑惑地想：也许，紫色摇滚重金属长发真的可能可能很漂亮？  
　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　

　　  
　　

　　

　　  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①玫瑰（紫）：忧郁.梦幻，爱做梦。
> 
> 　　②风城玫瑰x法兰西玫瑰/偶像x小迷弟组合：罗斯是格子的偶像，格子曾经说过看NBA是因为罗斯。  
> 世界杯夺冠后的罗斯：“安东尼，你好么？伙计，恭喜世界杯捧杯，恭喜欧联杯夺冠，我需要你帮我找个住处，我想住在法国，你能帮我么，兄弟。”罗斯说道。  
> 对于罗斯的要求，格列兹曼：或许你可以住在我家里。
> 
> 　　③熊与草莓树（madrileño）：马竞队徽上的图案，也是马德里城市的象征。
> 
> 　　④“马德里”的古名叫“乌尔萨莉亚”（(Ulsalia），这个词在拉丁文里是“熊群之地”的意思。在古代，马德里附近的森林里有大量的熊。传说，有一天，一个孩子在外面玩，突然有一只熊追过来。孩子爬上一棵杨梅树，熊只好趴在树上绕来绕去。这时孩子的妈妈来了，她没看见有熊，只是叫孩子下来。孩子担心妈妈被熊伤到，便大喊：“妈妈快跑，树下有熊！”妈妈见状赶紧往回跑，最终母子二人安然无恙。后来，“妈妈快跑”这个词就成了城市的名字“马德里”。


	9. 妈妈要我出嫁之第七家（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在绝望地发现妈妈已经愿意妥协到自己哪怕是同O性恋也好，只要他愿意踏入婚姻的殿堂后。科斯塔感动之余，又遇到了更加吓人的相亲对象……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.虽然大家都不在乎，但还是要祝我们裤袜生日快乐٩(๑^o^๑)۶  
> 2.狗血渣男回头剧情  
> 3.一如既往OOC+流水账……

　　【妈妈要我出嫁 

把我许给第七家 

第七个多么的漂亮活泼年轻 

但是 他不爱我呀 

第七个多么的漂亮活泼年轻 

但是 他不爱我呀】

　　载着一大捧娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，科斯塔如释重负地回到了家中。在得到了格列兹曼声称的熊与草莓树的祝福后，虽然科斯塔并不相信那些，但是这个祝福还是给了他很大的勇气。

　　犹豫着拿出手机，今天早上定时发送出去的短信已经发出去了，但是一直没有得到回复。打开聊天记录，“我很抱歉妈妈，这次相亲我会去的。可是这大概是最后一次了。我有一些事情想要告诉你……”这条短信静静地夹杂在关于相亲安排对话的界面里面。

　　在科斯塔正准备关上手机，给自己洗个澡，放松一下心情的时候，回复短信突然跳了出来，“迭戈，我知道你不想相亲，不过明天是最后一次了，你可以最后去一下吗？要知道你毕竟是一个omega，如果找不到一个可以让你托付终身的人，妈妈没有办法彻底放心。第七家如果你还不满意，我再也不逼你了。但是妈妈求你，给自己，还有给那个可能爱你的alpha一个机会。”

　　这个短信明明只有短短几行，科斯塔却看了很久。他忍不住有点伤心，这些年来他一直没有认认真真谈过恋爱，对于妈妈的关心也总是显得很不耐烦。哪怕去相亲，他也只是在敷衍，虽然职业因素影响，恋爱确实不太方便，但是这些都只是借口。这些年来一直没有安定下来，让妈妈担心是他不好。

　　他过去爱过一个混蛋alpha，那个alpha哪里都好，年轻，活泼，漂亮，优秀又强大，只有一点不好，不爱他。这个alpha才是他一直不愿意真正去展开下一段恋情的理由。

　　不管过去多少年，在和妈妈商量，并且试图得到想要的结果这件事上他总是在失败。可是相亲不一样，那关于自己的婚姻和爱情。他知道妈妈的一切选择是关心，是爱，可是只有这一次，他不想跟妈妈妥协。但是在他决定拉开持久战之后，那个爱他的女人先向他低头了。

　　想到今天意外的omega相亲对象，还有明天确定是最后一次相亲的妥协，科斯塔的心被塞满了什么一样酸涩。关上手机静静地坐在床边，在大的不像话的房子里面，他又一次地难以入眠。

　　在天亮前才勉强睡过去的科斯塔，在醒来的一瞬间就感觉自己要出丑了，还好运动员的严格作息让他没有睡过头。今天的相亲见面安排在家里，虽然作为一次相亲，见面地点定在家中有点诡异，但是对于妈妈的信任让他没有去怀疑什么。

　　在慌乱地洗漱后，门铃声按照约定时间准时响起。在紧急地收拾完自己简单吃过早餐之后，科斯塔终于及时打开了自家的大门。只是下一秒，所有礼貌瞬间凝固在了脸上。

　　“库尔图瓦，怎么是你？”

　　“我很抱歉……”库尔图瓦脸上带着过度奔跑过后的汗水。

　　“你想说什么？我今天还有一次相亲见面，那个人快要来了不能让他看见你在这里……等等，你想做什么？”科斯塔一开始还处于早晨起床开门就见到讨厌对象的震惊里面，只是赶人的声音逐渐低了下去。对上库尔图瓦难得真心实意抱歉的眼神，科斯塔心口一紧，不好的预感像吹气的气球一样飞速膨胀。

　　现在的场景就好像当初队友发现他裸露在外的暧昧痕迹，询问两人关系时，他等待蒂博回答的那一刻一样。时间一下子失去度量的意义，明明只是几秒，却显得异常漫长，足够让人从希望走向失望再逐渐绝望。

　　“我真的很抱歉，迭戈。这次见面是我安排的，你的相亲对象就是我。其实在第一次相亲后我就和阿姨见过面了。对不起，我和阿姨说了我们两个人之间的关系……”

　　“la puta madre que te parió！”科斯塔忍不住骂了一句脏话，愤怒和荒缪一时支配了他的大脑，理智驱使他直接摔上了门逃离这个疯子。可是比起理智，库尔图瓦比他快一步，趁他犹豫的时候直接用身体强行挤进了大门。他是一个意识很好的门将，在突破别人把手的球门时也可以洞悉对方的心态。这一次前锋和门将身份对调，趁科斯塔混乱的间歇，他直接过掉守门员突破了科斯塔的大门。

　　科斯塔低声咒骂了几声，被愤怒冲昏了头脑，对于这个不要脸的门将，居然一时不知道该拿他怎么办。

　　“我真的很抱歉。你妈妈不喜欢我，但是她是个好人。我说了我们两个人的事情之后，她一开始很生气，但是我告诉她我爱你……”

　　科斯塔的咒骂仿佛被按下了停止键，震惊让他瞪大了眼睛，动作近乎滑稽地看着面前低着头看着他的男人。

　　爱？这个男人莫名其妙找到他的妈妈，告诉她库尔图瓦爱科斯塔。可是，他自己甚至都从来没有亲耳从眼前男人嘴里听到过这个字。他一度相信，这个男人根本就不会知道什么是爱，或者说，他只爱他自己。

　　库尔图瓦过去也是这样子认为的。他知道自己是有那么一点在乎科斯塔，不想伤害他。可如果有人告诉他说这种感情是爱，那他又只会想嘲笑对方太天真了。

　　科斯塔只是他用来消磨时间的队友，库尔图瓦一直这样子看待他。虽然他知道科斯塔喜欢自己，喜欢到两个人从背后相拥的照片摆在全世界球迷眼前，喜欢到一个omega愿意在全世界面前从来不加掩饰地暴露这一点。

　　库尔图瓦有一次在和比利时国家队队长，也就是他的好友阿扎尔聊天时讨论过，到底炮友的爱算什么。结论是炮友就像街边随处可见的高热套餐，他的爱就像附带的廉价餐厅优惠券。

　　可是他忘记了，作为在蓝桥朝夕相处的队友，阿扎尔不是傻瓜，自己说的炮友当然就是科斯塔。而对于阿扎尔这种无药可救的汉堡爱好者，廉价汉堡餐厅才是他最爱的地方。

　　库尔图瓦拉住想要转身就走去到其他房间躲避自己言语攻势的科斯塔，低沉的声音带着懊悔与痛苦，“我知道我一直表现的像一个混蛋，可是现在我知道我错了。我知道你爱我，现在再给我一个机会，我们……”

　　“你到底会不会好好说话？”科斯塔知道对于混蛋alpha给出回应自己就输了，可是他真的控制不住自己暴怒的心情。明明这个男人嘴上还在道歉，听上去痛苦的语气也不像是在撒谎。可是一口一个自己“爱他”到底算什么？

　　虽然他怀疑库尔图瓦根本骄傲到不屑于对任何人撒谎。他的每一句话都发自内心，而这才是他最伤人的地方。比如“普通朋友”，比如“皇马球场比切尔西大两倍”，比如他的那些其他混账发言，他都是真心实意地那样子认为的。

　　所以没准这个男人根本就不会去思考科斯塔的人生还有一种叫做“离开渣男好好生活”选项。在他的眼里，自己毫无疑问是那种只要随便哄哄就可以回来的软弱omega。

　　库尔图瓦脱口而出的这句“你爱我”，让科斯塔有种被当面扔老鼠的恶心，可是库尔图瓦太擅长将对方的思考拉到自己的方向。“所以，你现在不爱我了吗？”这句低沉的哀求甚至带着点精疲力尽的绝望。

　　“这不是我还爱不爱你的事情，操，你到底明白不明白，你怎么可以擅自跑去见我妈妈？你凭什么这样做？我看你真的是疯了……”

　　“所以……你还爱我对吗？”看着眼睛突然又亮起来，小心翼翼低头看着自己的库尔图瓦，科斯塔一时有点无力。他是真的蠢，才会对上对方可怜兮兮的眼神，竟然有点怜悯这个甚至抓不住重点的另一个傻瓜。

　　科斯塔决定放弃这种小孩子一样的谈话，再加上对方的身高压迫，明明低着头像犯错的孩子，自己还要抬头去看他，从身高上他又输了。

　　察觉到科斯塔的疲惫，库尔图瓦的手指碰到了他的肩膀，因为害怕迭戈不喜欢，所以只抓到了短袖袖口边缘的一点布料。“你站着说话抬头累，要不要我们坐下来好好谈谈……”

　　科斯塔要气到头疼，但是他说的确实有道理，只能带着这个混蛋来到沙发边上坐下来。

　　“我知道你现在爱……好了我们放过这个爱不爱的话题。说起来明明我今天也是你的相亲对象，你应该要一视同仁，像对待皮克，法布雷加斯，莫拉塔，塞尔吉奥还有格列兹曼一样可以平等的对待我。现在，我们可以好好开始相亲的见面了吗？”库尔图瓦原本还想说爱的话语转了个弯，又扭到了相亲的事情上，这是他和科斯塔妈妈祈求得到的最后一次机会。看着迭戈对自己的态度，如果这次失败，那么他们就真的结束了。

　　虽然，他们有开始过吗？这个问题迭戈妈妈也问过，他当然说是的，他们曾经相爱，自己现在回到马德里就是想挽回。但是那是假的，欺骗那个深爱孩子女人的谎言。过去的迭戈一往情深，自己只是随手享用他的爱。

　　“你调查我？”对方一口气报出来的相亲对象名单让科斯塔已经不再生气，只感觉深深的无力，这个人现在做什么他都不再奇怪了。他当初是头脑有多不清醒才会招惹一个疯子，还跟这个疯子纠缠不清那么久。

　　“我没有，是网友整理好名单，我只是在推上看见了。”库尔图瓦满脸写着无辜，虽然是他主动艰难地搜集资料，可那也是网友整理的结果，这算不上骗他。

　　听到自己的一连串相亲对象的名字，科斯塔突然感觉有点尴尬，虽然作为一举一动都受到关注的运动员的他应该习惯。可是这种毫无隐私的感觉还是让他有点不太舒服。

　　尴尬冲淡了科斯塔的愤怒，库尔图瓦抓住了这一点。“你不应该对我有偏见，就把我当做普通相亲对象正常相亲。现在我们好好了解一下对方，如果……我们可以继续试着走下去；如果你不满意，我以后就不会缠着你了，我也要踢球还有训练，我保证不会天天缠着你的。”

　　库尔图瓦的保证就和他那反复无常的行为一样让人不安，过去的马竞一门现在变成同城死敌门将，他的保证根本就不可靠。可是比起拒绝带来激起库尔图瓦的胜负心的可能性，现在勉强接受这个提议听上去还是诱惑满满。

　　“好的，我们就在这里谈谈，我给你半个小时时间，谈完你就离开我家。还有，不要再跟我妈妈说奇怪的话。”

　　“好。”库尔图瓦露出来一个成功扑救的胜利微笑。科斯塔现在爱不爱他都没关系，只要他认真把握机会，他想要的都会得到。从2011年到2017，他已经和科斯塔纠缠六年了。六年的时间并不算短，他现在也才活了26年，即将迎来自己的27岁生日。所以，无论是皇马门将稳固的地位还是科斯塔的心，他都会成功的。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天我们没有玫瑰花Σ(|||▽||| )


	10. 妈妈要我出嫁之第七家（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后的相亲，再见了，相亲见面会……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.流水账预警，OOC预警  
> 2.无逻辑剧情

【妈妈要我出嫁 

把我许给第七家 

第七个多么的漂亮活泼年轻 

但是 他不爱我呀 

第七个多么的漂亮活泼年轻 

但是 他不爱我呀】

　　在答应库尔图瓦给他一个相亲的机会后，现在的气氛有点怪异的焦灼。

　　库尔图瓦或许根本就不会好好说话。

　　“你什么时候发现你……‘爱’我的。”爱这个词科斯塔带着点嘲讽地强调了一下。这个他苦苦追寻很久的东西，在他不想要之后又轻易地得到了，如果库尔图瓦没有在爱这件事上撒谎的话。

　　“我不知道，或许是回到马德里后我想安定下来，相亲遇到你感觉还不错。可是你还在和其他alpha见面……我从来没有想到过这种情况。”库尔图瓦说到其他alpha时竟然有点委屈，可惜听到这句话，科斯塔竟然有点想吐。

　　他的爱可真“及时”。科斯塔无意嘲讽，他粗长的眉毛可笑的皱成一团，一整夜没有睡好的脸上毫无血色，眼底还带着失眠的深色。在这种糟糕到极点的状态下，他迎来了迟到六年、或者也许是七年的表白。这些因素加起来让他无法露出什么体面得体的表情去回应。

　　“哦。”科斯塔干巴巴地发出一个短促的音节。沉默了一下，空气中尴尬的氛围在蔓延，科斯塔又毫无营养地重复了这句话，似乎是在像谁发问，可是声音又轻到说出来很快就消散在风里，“你爱我啊……”

　　他怎么可能不喜欢科斯塔？他怎么拒绝去爱科斯塔？他怎么可以不爱科斯塔？

　　如果库尔图瓦是众人眼里阴冷的毒蛇，那么农夫科斯塔在他生命中的那么长时间里面都执着地温暖过他。科斯塔已经爱了他六年，他活到现在人生也不过走过了26、7年，这甚至是他人生四分之一长度的时间了。这样子漫长的喜欢他又不是傻瓜，怎么可能从头到尾无知无觉。

　　谈话进行到这里进入了一个怪异氛围。科斯塔得到了最重要问题的回应，已经没有更多的问题想了解了。而库尔图瓦面对这样子沉默的科斯塔，只害怕自己说错话，什么都不敢问，也不敢说。在昨晚意外收到短信，感觉大事不妙焦虑地开车赶往科斯塔的家后，他也没有睡觉只是在科斯塔家门口幽灵一样徘徊了一整夜。现在他的状态也绝对算不上多么好。

　　多说多错，库尔图瓦闭上了嘴，这个他费尽心机争取来的最后一次相亲，又沉闷绝望地被搞砸了。就像很久之前，那个喜欢汉堡可乐的胖子挤眉弄眼地问他，他和科斯塔是什么关系时，他听见的科斯塔心碎的声音那样。

　　“我们现在还能做朋友吗……”库尔图瓦又一次没有管住自己的嘴巴，在尴尬的沉默里率先打破了仿佛“谁先说话谁就输了”的诡异局面。只是还没有等科斯塔回应，库尔图瓦就又添了几句话，“我没有和前男友做朋友的习惯。”

　　科斯塔看着面前的“前男友”，抿紧的嘴边肌肉到之前刮胡子刮伤的地方，让他猝不及防地有点疼。

　　“我会怀念过去在一起的时间的，你是个好人。”库尔图瓦意识到自己说的话在相亲见面会上多么尴尬，又急匆匆地补充了一句。没有睡觉真的影响大脑，说完他担心后悔一样咬紧了舌头僵硬地不想收回刚刚的蠢话。

　　“你不能对没有发生过的事情进行怀念。”科斯塔反唇相机，“我们从来没有在一起过，只是朋友。当然，现在也不是了。”

　　“谢谢。”硬得像石头一样的话从库尔图瓦嘴巴里面蹦出来，倔强地抿紧的唇线让他看上去冷漠地拒人于千里之外。无端地，科斯塔又有点可怜起他来，“如果你在皇马取得成功，我会祝福你的。”

　　“谢谢。”像是害怕听到什么更加可怕的话语，高大英俊的男人急匆匆地起身，拿过放在一边的手机慌乱地离开了。向来被精心打理的头发现在狼狈地趴在头顶，他离开的背景带着说不出来的狼狈。

　　距离库尔图瓦丢下脸面苦苦争取的半个小时相亲见面，现在也不过过去了五分钟。最后科斯塔礼貌地在门口送别的时候，库尔图瓦再次头也不回地说了声谢谢，像有人用鞭子狠狠抽打他的脊背那样逃离了这个另他窒息的空间。

　　向来天才到理所当然享受一切优待的他很少说出那几个字，现在却仿佛用完了这辈子说“谢谢”的份额。或许他确实应该感谢或者道歉。他对不起这段隐秘的从头到尾只有三个人知道的漫长暗恋。

　　科斯塔目送库尔图瓦离开，那个男人狼狈却依旧倔强挺拔的背影并没有让他的心情好受一点。他脸色阴沉地回到床上，一整夜没有睡好的类似宿醉的头疼让科斯塔将自己自暴自弃地摔进柔软的床垫。

　　睡一觉吧，醒来重新开始新的一天，再也不会有库尔图瓦阴魂不散纠缠在身边的一天。

　　这一觉一睡就是一整天，醒来已经是半夜了。科斯塔茫茫地坐起身，刚刚做了噩梦，背后出了一身冷汗，衣服粘腻在后背上让他浑身不舒服。

　　他呆呆地坐在床边出神，床头摆放的玻璃花瓶里玫瑰的香味让他有点头疼。犹豫再三，他还是拨出了那个烂熟于心的号码。电话那头的反应从半夜被打扰的暴躁突然变得沉默了几秒钟，然后是叮叮当当慌乱的各种声音。科斯塔有点想笑，可是他自己也僵硬到手抖拿不稳手机了。

　　电话那头的男人还在急切又兴奋地说着些什么低声说了些什么，科斯塔拿开了手机没有去听也无从去回应。

　　他刚刚从梦中醒来，可能是脑子不太清醒，才会被莫名的力量驱使做出这个决定。作为运动员科斯塔确实不应该抽烟，可是现在他急要那久违的苦涩味道让自己冷静一点。

　　库尔图瓦是个渣男，这一点毫无疑问。而科斯塔却决定，在自己再次失去什么之前（虽然事实上他没什么好失去的了），暂时沉溺在这个男人的甜蜜陷阱里面。他的心情意外地平静，只希望天亮之后他暂时不会后悔这个决定。

　　手机那边传来男人失真却压抑不住的喜悦声音，科斯塔失神地望着天花板，直到床头摆放的富余浓密的玫瑰花吸引了他的注意力。被主人精心照料的花朵在花瓶里尽情伸展着腰肢，红、白、蓝、黄……各种颜色的层层叠叠的花瓣簇拥着包裹出卷曲的花心，就像是维多利亚时期贵妇人身上摇曳的裙摆。科斯塔眼神失焦地望着那摇曳的裙摆边。

　　科斯塔捧起了玫瑰花瓶，过去柔软香甜的浓郁香味在这个失眠的夜里让他有点头疼。可是作为这段时间每一次相亲的见证人，这些玫瑰让他想到了库尔图瓦，这个男人是自己神奇的七日相亲见面会的起点也是终点。那么再见了，这段神奇的经历。他终于可以摆脱和不同alpha见面的约会了，当然还是要再次谢谢这些玫瑰。

　　科斯塔又拿起被放在一边的手机，打断了对面兴奋到过头的快乐声音，“下次见面别带玫瑰了，比起它们，我更喜欢苦橙花。”

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.苦橙花Neroli，新娘的喜悦  
> 2.谢谢大家看到这里！！！有点抱歉这一章写了很久，拖延很久的完结章送给大家，希望大家会喜欢( ˙˘˙ )  
> 3.开始和结束都是你，库尔图瓦，happy ending给自己完结撒花花(๑ºั╰╯ºั๑)


End file.
